Hector Williams
| name = Hector Lucian Williams | series = The Unit | image = | caption = SFC Hector Williams | first = First Responders | last = Five Brothers | cause = | portrayer = Demore Barnes | nickname = | alias = Hammerhead | title = Sergeant First Class | gender = Male | occupation = U.S. Army Special Forces | family = | spouse = | children = | religion = | nationality = }} Sergeant First Class Hector Lucian Williams (United States Army, callsign: Hammerhead) was a fictional character on the CBS television series The Unit. He was portrayed by Canadian actor Demore Barnes. Hector was a Unit operator assigned to Alpha Team of the 1st Special Actions Group (official cover as the "303rd Logistical Studies Group"). He was an experienced marksman, and frequently served as a sharpshooter for the team. According to his uniform, he was both Special Forces and Ranger qualified. Williams was likely the most diverse member of Alpha Team. He served as one of the team's medics, indicating that he was probably a Special Forces Medical Sergeant (18D) prior to joining the Unit. He is sometimes referred to as a doctor however this would be inconsistent with Bob Brown being constantly referred to as the only 'college boy' in the team. He was also cross trained in breaching demolitions. He, along with Charles Grey, also served as an instructor in close quarters battle for a SWAT unit, and designed the deliberate assault plan for the Braydon School Takedown in the "In Loco Parentis" episode. He was fluent in Arabic and Spanish, as well as Papuan Tok Pisin, and could speak German, Portuguese and a Pashto/Urdu dialect. Hector's cover was that of a "logistics clerk". According to Bob Brown, Hector liked ice in his beer and uses a Sig Sauer 9mm as a sidearm, the same weapon as Grey. He was deeply loved by the Unit wives, especially Molly Blaine who regards him as akin to her son. He also does a near perfect impression of Colonel Tom Ryan. In Season 1, Hector was engaged to the daughter of a retired paratrooper who looked upon Hector with disdain due to his career in "logistics". The paratrooper was familiar with Colonel Tom Ryan, and asked for Hector to be transferred to the 82nd Airborne Division. Ryan let the father know subtly that Hector was not in logistics but actually a counter-terrorist. The father's attitude toward Hector changed, which Hector's fiancée noticed. He came clean to her that he was in counter-terrorism, and she, not seeing job security out of the Army in his future, ended the relationship. During a mission to New Guinea with Bob Brown, Hector undergoes an arduous rite of initiation and becomes an honourary member of the local tribe. He also 'marries' a local girl. In Season 3, Hector met a woman named Annie at a local bar. She was a waitress and former US Army medic who happened to know Tiffany. They went on a date and then shortly thereafter (with some encouragement from the other Unit women) met up at a local motel in a nearby town. While there, Hector discovered Tiffy and Colonel Ryan having an affair. During the Season 3 episode "Five Brothers", Hector was killed when he was hit in the neck with a bullet fired by a sniper as the team made its escape from Hezbollah during the rescue mission in Beirut; the sniper's bullet ricocheted from a bone in Hector's neck into his chest whilst caring for injured team-mate Charles Grey. The irony of this is that during the episode, and also during the episode's promotional spots, the team member Charles, Hector's roommate, is speculated as being killed, but survives the ordeal due to Williams' medical efforts. The cover for his death was that he was transporting documents across an airfield in Turkey when unexploded ordnance blew up, rolling his jeep and killing him instantly. This scenario is called "Play 16". The terrorist who killed him is later hunted down and killed by the team in the Philipines. Mack and Grey afterwards visit Hector's grave bringing him a symbolic gift of whiskey. Grey later meets with Hector's parents and we are also told he has a brother. In season 4 Hector appears again in a dream sequence had by an injured Mack. In the course of the series he kills 18 people. His decorations include the Silver and Bronze Star and Purple Heart, all presumably won before he joined The Unit. Awards and decorations At the time of his death, Hector's patches, tabs, badges, awards and decorations were as follows: Patches, tabs and badges *U.S. Army Special Forces Command *24th Infantry Division *Special Forces Tab *Ranger Tab *18th Infantry Regiment *Combat Infantryman Badge *Air Assault Badge *Master Parachutist Badge *Military Free Fall Parachutist Badge *Expert Weapons Qualification Badge * Four service stripes (indicating between 12 and 14 years of service) Awards and decorations Per order of precedence: * Silver Star * Bronze Star * Purple Heart * Army Commendation Medal * Army Achievement Medal * Army Good Conduct Medal (with silver clasp with two loops, indicting seven awards) * National Defense Service Medal (with one bronze service star) * Southwest Asia Service Medal (with two bronze service stars) * Global War on Terrorism Expeditionary Medal * Global War on Terrorism Service Medal * Overseas Service Ribbon (with award numeral "4", indicating four tours) Notes Hector's grave stone lists him as having been born February 12, 1981, yet his dress uniform shows him as having been awarded the Southwest Asia Medal and four service stripes. Since the Southwest Asia medal was not awarded after 1995, Hector would have had to have served two tours in Southwest Asia by age 14. Furthermore his uniform indicates he had between 12 and 14 years of service at his time of death. Making his enlistment age 12 or 14. Conversely his birth date was previously given in "Play 16" as November 16, 1976, so it is possible that the previous decorations and birth date have been stricken from the record, or that this 1976 birthdate is the correct date. References External links Category:The Unit characters Category:Fictional Delta Force personnel Category:Fictional United States Army Special Forces personnel Category:Fictional United States Army Rangers Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:Fictional deceased Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Fictional Silver Star recipients Category:Fictional Bronze Star recipients Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2006